regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp!
Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp! is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Wanted. Synopsis Mordecai gets caught up in an alternate world where he leads Leader Team in the competition for soccer's All Heroes Cup. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai and his team) *'Ben Tennyson': Mordecai, look out! *'Spider-Man': A soccer ball! *'Mordecai': What? *(Soccer ball hits Mordecai in the head) *'Mordecai': Ahh! Oof! Where am I? *'Dan Zembrovski': Are you okay, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': What... are you guys doing? *'Randy Cunningham': What do you mean? *'Gash Jumon': Hey, Power Man! You hit him on purpose! *'Hulk': This field is a battleground. You got off easy compared to what my old smashing professional team would have done. *'Mordecai': Hulk too? What the hell is this? *(Phil Coulson the Referee blows the whistle) *'Dan Zembrovski': Take a break for now. *'Power Man': Hulk! *'Hulk': Here I go! *'Gash Jumon': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon transform into Gaban Type-G) *'Hulk': Yell out, my Gamma Kick! *'Gaban Type-G': Barrier! Ahh! *'Hulk': We got it! We got it! We got it! *'Dan Zembrovski': I'm sorry, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': First, an explanation. Just what is going on? *'Hulk': That was pathetic. Do you plan to win All Heroes Cup like that? *'Mordecai': All Heroes Cup? *'Gash Jumon': Mind your own business! *'Kevin Levin': Not that it matters... Strength Team's going to be the one to win it! *'Power Man': We won't play as embarrassingly as you guys! *'Gash Jumon': What was that? *'Dan Zembrovski': Gash! Let's go. *'Gash Jumon': Let's go, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Sure thing. So I'm in another world? *'DJ Saga': Are you excited, New York?! Now, things are heating up for the Beat Heroes Cup. I'm bringing you the exhibition match! In the match between Leader Team and Strength Team... U-u-unbelievable! Strength Team won 10 versus nothing! You better not underestimate Hulk's move attack! *'Gaban Type-G': Barrier! I can't stop it! *'DJ Saga': (On TV) Leader Team is a big pinch! I look forward to seeing how they respond. I can't wait to see the other matches too! *'Mordecai': We need to talk. *'Ben Tennyson, Gash Jumon, Nolan Tamera, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Jiru & Minami Arisata': You've got amnesia?! *'Mordecai': First, tell me what we are doing? *'Ben Tennyson': But- *'Mordecai': I might remember if you remind me! So tell me. Why are you guys playing soccer? *'Spider-Man': What it should be obvious! To win the All Heroes Cup and obtain the Golden World Cup. *'Mordecai': Golden... World Cup? *'Ben Tennyson': The Golden World Cup. It said only the last man standing can win it. We have to play soccer we're going to win it. *'Dan Zembrovski': The finals... For a while, we were stronger than everyone else. *'Randy Cunningham': But right now we keep losing. *'Mordecai': I see. Let's go. *'Ben Tennyson': Where? *'Mordecai': To practice. We're going to win the All Heroes Cup. *(At outside) *'Gash Jumon': Come at me! *'Mordecai': The ball! *'Dan Zembrovski': Here I go! *'Gash Jumon': Mordecai... are you okay? *'Dan Zembroski': Did you also forget how to play soccer? *'Luis Suárez': (Off-screen) Mordecai! *'Dan Zembroski': Oh! That's... *'Mordecai': Who's he? *'Dan Zembrovski': It's Luis Suárez from FC Barcelona! *'Luis Suárez': That kick was pathetic. Want me to show you how to really shoot? *'Dan Zembrovski': Here I go! *'Luis Suárez': Step in here. Then use a strong follow-up. Like that. *'Dan Zembrovski': Here I go! *'Gash Jumon': Mordecai! *'Dan Zembrovski': Nice shoot! *(After Practice is over) *'Lapius': Welcome... to my world. *'Mordecai': What? If I recall, you were also there. *'Lapius': Looks like that troublesome memory remains within you. That messes with my plans. *(Hector (Regular Show) arrives) *'Mordecai': Hector! *(Ben Tennyson, Gash Jumon, Nolan Tamera, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Jiru arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': A cyborg! *'Mordecai': Mordecai, wrap change to... Speed Mode! *(Mordecai transform into Speed Mode) *(Mordecai Speed Mode and Hector (Regular Show) are fighting each other) *'Gash Jumon': Mordecai! *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Gash, Nolan, Jiru, what are you doing?! Transform and fight Hector! *'Gash Jumon': Who's Hector? We've never transformed to fight before! *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Speed Slash! *(Mordecai Speed Mode slashes Hector (Regular Show) *'Hector (Regular Show)': Ahh! *(Hector (Regular Show) is defeated) *(Mordecai Speed Mode transform into Mordecai) *'Gash Jumon': That's amazing! You can't use it for things besides soccer? *'Mordecai': I see. So there are no enemies in this world. *'Hulk': Come in! Come on! To my supporters, I swear to you. It will be Strength Team that wins All Heroes Cup! Okay! *(Manny Armstrong and A-Bomb arrives) *'Manny Armstrong': Kevin. *'Hulk': It's Hulk. Thank you. *'Kevin Levin': Hulk. We've got a problem! *'Hulk': What is it? *'DJ Saga': (On IPad) Leader Team's really catching up! And the one leading this charge is... ... ace striker, Mordecai! *'Mordecai': We swear to win the finals. I'm interested in this Golden World Cup thing. *'DJ Saga': The All Heroes Cup is finally starting! In the first match, Leader Team's opponent is Strength Team! Looks like the first match has been given a favorable card! It's getting e-e-e-e-exciting! *'Dan Zembrovski': At this rate, we'll do really well! *'Gash Jumon': Not just well! Our goal is to be the champions. (To Mordecai) Right, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': I'm proud to follow a strong man like yourself, Mordecai. Why do you want to play soccer? *'Mordecai': Whether it be soccer or dance... ...when I see strong opponents, I will fight them. We focus on the first match for now. Time to pay back Strength Team for before. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': Let's get started. *'Hulk': Wait a moment. I've requested a helper. *'Gash Jumon': A helper. *(Gareth Bale arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': It's Gareth Bale from Real Madrid C.F.! *'Hulk': In battle, one must do everything one can to win. Remember that. *'Randy Cunningham': What'll we do?! *'Luis Suárez': (Off-screen) Mordecai! *(Luis Suárez arrives) *'Luis Suárez': I'll be your helper. *'Dan Zembrovski': It's Luis Suárez! *'Luis Suárez': Mordecai, show me the form of your training. *'Mordecai': Indeed. *'Hulk': Let's get started! *'Kevin Levin': Go! Hulk! Hulk! Hulk! *'Luis Suárez': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Mordecai, wrap change to... Speed Mode! *(Mordecai transform into Speed Mode) *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Time to turn things around! *'Gash Jumon': Alright! We win! *(Rhino Doubler arrives) *'Hulk': Wait... wait... *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Rhino Doubler? *'Kevin Levin': What is this?! Do something, Power Man! *'Power Man': Stop it! (To Hulk) Hulk! *'Hulk': What is this?! *'Gareth Bale': Luis! You okay? *'Luis Suárez': Run! *'Hulk': Thank you! You're cool! See you again! *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Evacuate everyone! *'Dan Zembrovski': Okay! Come on! *'Mordecai Speed Mode': I'm your opponent! *(Mordecai Speed Mode and Rhino Doubler are fighing each other) *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Mordecai Speed Mode, mode change to... Turbo Mode! *(Mordecai Speed Mode transform into Turbo Mode) *(Mordecai Turbo Mode and Rhino Doubler are fighting each other) *'Mordecai Turbo Mode': Turbo Slash! *(Mordecai Turbo Mode slashes Rhino Doubler) *(Rhino Doubler is defeated) *(Mordecai Turbo Mode transform back into Mordecai) *'Mordecai': So, you're the one who brought me to this world? *'Lapius': That's right. *'Mordecai': What are you after? *'Lapius': To create an ideal world. *'Mordecai': I will not change no matter what world I'm in. I will fight... just to prove my strength. *'Lapius': That's fine. But... I need to erase that troublesome memory of yours. *'Mordecai': Aah! *(Mordecai woke up in the real world) *'Mordecai': Where am I? A dream? Me play soccer? The method doesn't matter. I will prove my strength. So the Golden World Cup even appears in my dreams... *'Ben Tennyson': Come on, Mordecai. We gonna get back to our friends. *'Mordecai': Right! *'of Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp!' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited